daofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kategoria:Mechanika Kwantowa
' E = \frac{}{}h\nu ' ;p '1' Jakoś w połowie stycznia zdarzyło mi się, że napierający z tyłu tłum przycisnął do moich pleców młodego chłopaka. Początkowo nie zwracałam na to uwagi, ale w pewnym momencie zaczęło mi to nawet sprawiać przyjemność. Koleś był bardzo zawstydzony i skrępowany tym, że tłum przyciska go coraz mocniej do moich pleców. I to właśnie zaczęło mnie podniecać. Niby mimowolnie, zaczęłam się w niego wtulać. I w pewnej chwili on zaczął to odwzajemniać. Ja wtulałam pupę w jego podbrzusze, on coraz namiętniej ocierał się torsem o moje plecy. Wyraźnie czułam twardniejącego członka w jego spodniach, a on raczej nie mógł nie zauważyć, że moje majtki można wykręcać. Jechaliśmy tak kilka przystanków, oboje udając, że absolutnie nic się nie dzieje. Bałam się odwrócić głowę, by na niego spojrzeć - bałam się, że się spłoszy. Nie dotknął mnie ani razu ręką - i to chyba było najbardziej podniecające. Nie wyszeptał ani słowa. Nie westchnął ani razu. Jedynie czułam jego przyspieszony oddech i bijące w zawrotnym tempie serce. To było niesamowite. Drżałam na granicy orgazmu. Gdy autobus zatrzymał się na jednym z przystanków, tłum rozdzielił nas o kilka metrów. Nie patrzeliśmy na siebie, udawaliśmy, że nic między nami nie zaszło. Kilka minut później byłam w pracy i pierwsze co zrobiłam, to dokończyłam sprawę w ubikacji - orgazm był naprawdę potężny. Majtki zaś musiałam wyrzucić. Widziałam tego chłopaka w autobusie kilka tygodni później, ale poza ukradkowymi spojrzeniami nie odważyliśmy się na nic więcej. '2' No więc kiedyś latem (laski najseksowniej ubrane) w autobusie jednej z linii która w szczycie najwięcej stoi w korkach a zarazem jest zatłoczona zostałem wprost wtłoczony w pośladki atrakcyjnie wyglądającej młodej kobiety. Była ubrana w obcisłe spodnie z cienkiego materiału i niemal od razu dostałem silnego wzwodu i zaczęło mi tłuc serce, zrobiło się gorąco. Sytuacja bardzo mnie podnieciła, ale przestraszyłem się, bo nie było szans żeby nie wyczuła mojego podniecenia. Miałem więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo jej się to jednak spodobało. Najpierw nieśmiało, potem coraz wyraźniej zaczęliśmy się o siebie ocierać - moje podbrzusze (a tak naprawdę to penis) o jej pośladki. Ale nie patrzyliśmy na siebie, nic nie mówiliśmy. Jedną ręką dotknąłem jej uda. Kręciła cudownie tyłkiem i moje podniecenie rosło niesamowicie szybko. Po jakimś czasie wiedziałem już że nie powstrzymam się od wytrysku. Poczułem orgazm, a sperma wylała się w moje obcisłe szorty pod również dość dopasowanymi spodniami. Ona chyba wyczuła moment wytrysku, na sekundę się odwróciła, zobaczyłem jej twarz z delikatnym uśmiechem. Ruchy biodrami ustały, ale byliśmy nadal wtuleni w siebie. Tylko że był jeszcze jeden problem. Nie widziałem tego, ale wiedziałem, że sperma za chwilę się rozpuści i stanie się widoczna na spodniach. A było jej sporo, bo już dobrych parę dni (nawet może tydzień) nie miałem wytrysku - co też tłumaczyło moje wielkie podniecenie. Na szczęście nadal staliśmy w korku i nie musiałem wysiadać. Ona wysiadła może 5 czy 10 minut później. Nie wiem czy o tym wiedziała, ale na jej beżowych spodniach była spora wilgotna plama po mojej spermie. '3' Bardzo lubię się ocierać o tyłki kobiet w busie lub tramwaju. Staje mi od razu i kobiety to wyczuwają. Bardzo często wypinają tyłki na żywca. Nieraz aż nie mam śmiałości robić to czego one najwyraźniej oczekują. Raz do tramwaju wsiadły dwie koleżanki. Stanęły na tylnym pomoście. Jedna odwróciła się do mnie tyłem.Miała śliczną pupę. Zacząłem się o nią delikatnie ocierać. Gdy ona wyczula co robię. Jeszcze bardziej się nachyliła i wręcz waliła mi kutasa pupa .Bylem zszokowany i nie miałem śmiałości iść dalej bo w tramwaju nie było zbyt wiele osób. '4' Postanowiłem delikatnie jej dotknąć. Zewnętrzną częścią dłoni opuszczonej ręki dotykałem tyłu jej uda. Powoli, delikatnie w rytm jadącej kolejki. Po chwili zauważyłem, że ona jest coraz bliżej i nie stoi już obok, tylko lekko przede mną tak, że moja wewnętrzna część dłoni znajduje się na jej lewym pośladku. Po kilku chwilach ścisk zrobił się już niezły, bo wsiadła matka z wózkiem, co spowodowało wepchnięcie szatynki na mnie, tylko tak troszkę bokiem. Tzn. stała tyłem do mnie, ale w ten sposób, że moja prawa noga przylegała do tylnej części jej lewej nogi. Moja ręka wiąż dotykała zewnętrzną częścią jej pośladków. Postanowiłem, że obrócę dłoń i delikatnie sobie położę na jej pośladkach, co też uczyniłem. Mógłbym tak sobie jechać do końca świata, szczególnie, że pięknie pachniała, ale wtedy stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Poczułem, że ona dyskretnie przesuwa się w lewo tak, by być przede mną. Przez moment zrobiło się miejsce po jej prawej stronie, bo wychodził jakiś model, ale ona wciąż zbliżała się do prawej strony. Po chwili miałem ją dokładnie przed sobą w niebezpiecznej odległości. Jak kolejka ruszyła ona dyskretnie oparła się pośladkami o moje przyrodzenie, które już od dłuższego czasu zajmowało sporo miejsca w spodniach. Nikt nie wmówi mi, że ona nic nie poczuła, choć tak właśnie się zachowywała. Położyłem obie dłonie na jej pośladkach, bo widziałem, że i tak nit w takim ścisku tego nie zauważy. Zacząłem też rytmicznie wbijać się między te dwie krągłości. Zauważyłem, że jest odzew. Poruszała się do przodu i do tyłu, a nawet w górę i w dół. Stawała nawet na palcach, byle mocniej poczuć moją męskość. Byłem bliski orgazmu, ona chyba też. Czułem jej przyspieszone bicie serca. W pewnej chwili zacząłem prawą ręką dyskretnie podciągać jej spódniczkę. Było to od strony ściany, więc miałem dobre pole do manewru. Oczywiście nie podciągnąłem zbyt mocno, tylko tyle by móc włożyć pod nią dłoń. Dotknąłem jej nagiego uda i delikatnie położyłem na nim dłoń. Rytmicznie, pomalutku zacząłem przesuwać dłoń w okolice jej łona. Cały czas od tyłu napierając na jej pośladki z przodu trzymałem dłonią na jej udzie. Ta ręka była oczywiście pod spódnicą. Wtedy wyraźnie czułem jak pracuje ciałem. Jak wije się dyskretnie. Pomyślałem, że muszę ją mieć bez względu na konsekwencje, ale przesadziłem. Ona zachowała więcej zimnej krwi i gdy dotarłem do jej łona ona delikatnie złapała mnie za rękę i odsunęła ją. Spojrzała mi w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła. '5' Jechałam pociągiem i ścisk był niesamowity. Po pewnym czasie poczułam, że chłopak za mną jest wprost wpychany na mnie. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu niezły tłok, ale on znalazł się tuż za mną. Myślę, że nie przypadkowo. Miałam na sobie spódniczkę. Chłopak był bardzo pod jarany (czułam to wyraźnie) Pomyślałam sobie, niech sobie po dotyka i poociera się, w końcu jest młody i całkiem do rzeczy. Ale zaczęło mi to sprawiać przyjemność. Czułam rosnące podniecenie i odwzajemniałam jego pieszczoty. Jego ręce błądziły po moim tyłku, penis wręcz wbijał się we mnie przez ciuchy. Po pewnym czasie zrobiło się luźniej. Byłam wtedy już na maksa podniecona i postanowiłam, że nie dam mu sobie tak po prostu odejść. Szepnęłam mu do ucha \"choć za mną chłopcze\" i udałam się do toalety. Chłopak miał wtedy może z 17 lat, bardzo nieśmiały i wahający się, więc sama przystąpiłam do rzeczy. Rozpięłam mu rozporek i uwolniłam. Chłopak bardzo szybko skończył już podczas pieszczot (o mało się nie udławiłam) ale od razu był gotowy do powtórki, więc na tyle ile pozwoliła przestrzeń nachyliłam się i pozwoliłam działać. '6' Anka025 Miałam dość podobną sytuację, ale nie w tramwaju ani pociągu, a w tłoku przed koncertem. Zanim wpuścili nas na salę zebrało się bardzo dużo osób. Podczas otwierania drzwi panował taki ścisk, że nie dało się swobodnie oddychać. Kolesiowi za mną taki tłok najwyraźniej bardzo odpowiadał, bo od razu poczułam go między pośladkami. Po chwili jego dłonie wylądowały pod moją sukienką. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić i nie zrobiłam nic. On ośmielony moją bierną reakcją poczynał sobie dalej. Zaczął napierać na mnie rytmicznie imitując stosunek. Nie powiem, że nie było to przyjemne. Pozwoliłam mu się do woli wymacać i niemal zgwałcić na sucho. Innym razem nie zrobiłam nic, jak kompletnie obcy facet wyobracał mnie przy moim chłopaku. Tzn. nie doszło do pełnego stosunku, ale... to było po suto zakrapianej imprezie studenckiej. Ponieważ nie każdym miał gdzie spać połączyliśmy dwa łóżka i spaliśmy w poprzek. W ten sposób zmieściło się aż 6 osób. Spałam między moim chłopakiem a jakimś kolegą, który spał na brzegu. Nie znałam go nawet a na imprezie zamieniliśmy może dwa zdania. W nocy obudził mnie dotyk na pośladkach i to nie od strony mojego faceta. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na tego kolesia ale nie zrobiłam nic, żeby przestał. On poczynał sobie dalej. ''' '''Włożył mi rękę do majtek i działał palcem. Po chwili złapał mnie za rękę i położył na swoim penisie. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, że zaczęłam mu robić dobrze. On leżał i macał mnie po piersiach. W pewnej chwili on przysunął się wyżej tak, że jego przyrodzenie znalazło się przy mojej twarzy, złapał mnie za głowę i niemal zmusił do wzięcia do buzi. Obok spał mój chłopak a ja w buzi miałam penisa innego. Popłynęłam. Przerosła mnie ta sytuacja i po prostu zaczęłam ssac... aż do wytrysku. Nie uprzedził mnie, że już kończy i miałam całe usta nasienia. '7' Kiedyś gdy jechałam w lato autobusem był rekordowy tłok.....ledwie można było oddychać. Czułam jak coś mnie co chwila \\\"mizia\\\" po tyłku (miałam na sobie niebieską mini), po pewnym czasie zorientowałam się że to czyjaś ręka jest na moim tyłeczku, postanowiłam przeczekać, na następnym przystanku wysiadły 2 osoby wtedy zrobiło się trochę luźniej i zrobiłam pół kroku do przodu jednak już na następnym wsiadło kolejnych kilka osób :/ i zrobiło się jeszcze ciaśniej, wtedy znowu to poczułam tylko tym razem coś innego i ku mojemu zaszokowaniu zaczęło to rosnąć (CZUŁAM JAK OCIERAJĄCY PENIS RÓSŁ WRĘCZ NA MOIM TYŁKU), normalnie go czułam , po pewnym czasie był centralnie w moim rowku, na dodatek jakby jeszcze było tego mało autobus co chwila hamował i ruszał, (nie odzywałam się bo co miałam powiedzieć: czy mógłbyś wziąć swojego penisa z mojego tyłka?). temu facetowi chyba bardzo to sprawiało przyjemność bo coraz częściej się niby niechcący poruszał. Pod koniec drogi poczułam nagle coś mokrego na tyłku(trochę) i wydaje mi się że to była jego sperma :/ '8' Długo nie musiałam czekać i poczułam jak bardzo zbliżył się do mnie, a po chwili jego rękę miedzy moja pupa a nim! Miałam krotka spódnicę i czułam jak jego ręka zjeżdża niżej, aż w końcu znalazła się pod, czyli na mojej pupci. Byłam w szoku, ze tak szybko chłopak działa z tylu spódnica podjechała mi chyba do góry bo przy tym się tez o mnie ocierał ale nie reagowałam, byliśmy tak jakoś w rogu, nie było (wydaje mi się) widać. Poza tym czułam jak mu rośnie i byłam tak podniecona ze w myślach błagałam żeby mi go wsadził On jednak cały czas mocno przyciśnięty do mnie, zapragnął dotknąć moich piersi bo poczułam jego rękę z boku pod bluzka.. zaczął wjeżdżać wyżej, próbowałam zasłonić swoja żeby widać nie było... doszedł palcami do stanika i zaczął je wpychać pod... trochę obróciłam się w jego stronę, wtedy wsadził cala rękę pod stanik i chwycił mnie za pierś! Myślałam ze zwariuje z podniecenia, czułam jak stały mi sutki! On tez się ostro napalił na duża pierś dojrzalej kobiety bo ścisnął ja mocno ale wówczas zdałam sobie sprawę ze przesadzamy bo to widać... wyjęłam szybko jego rękę, a on wówczas szepną mi do ucha żebym go dotknęła.+ Miałam taka ochotę na małolata, ze szkoda gadać... dałabym się chyba mu zgwałcić w tym pociągu gdyby nie ludzie hihi. Pomasowałam go przez chwile (stojąc tyłem), a ze miał luźne spodnie mogłam włożyć rękę do jego majtek od góry bez większego problemu... Mogłam w końcu dotknąć jego młodego, nabrzmiałego peniska... czułam jak drży trzymając mnie za biodro. Ohhh tak chciałam żeby wsadził mi od tylu chociaż swoje palce i poczuł jaka jestem przez niego wilgotna. objęłam palcami jego kutaska i przez chwile tak "walam" aż w pewnym momencie przytrzymał moja rękę i jeszcze mocniej się do mnie przycisnął... po czym poczułam jak oblewa moja dłoń! Byłam w szoku chociaż mogłam się tego spodziewać... nie wiedziałam co zrobić ale akurat rozsunęły się drzwi, wiec wyjęłam szybko dłoń i wybiegłam z metra... nie wiem nawet czy ktoś widział co zrobiłam Poszukałam szybko toalety, nawet nie myjąc reki wparowałam do kabiny, podwinęłam spódnice, opuściłam majtki i w jakieś 30 sekund rozsmarowując sobie reszki spermy na łechtaczce miałam orgazm aż jęknęłam Byłam w takim stanie, ze chyba każdemu bym dala! Zostałam tam jeszcze kilka minut żeby dojść do siebie i wróciłam do domu kolejnym metrem... wspominam tamta przygodę naprawdę milusio, choć żałuje ze nie potoczyło się to inaczej! '9' Dwóch mężczyzn stało na brzegu tuż koło mojego ubrania. Byłam przerażona. "No, co się tak schowałaś nagle" - zapytał jeden ze śmiechem w głosie, "opalaj się dalej, nie przeszkadzaj sobie nami." - dodał drugi. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, patrzyłam tylko na nich zastanawiając się co będzie dalej. "Albo chodź do nas, posiedzimy razem" - rzucił jeden z nich. "Odejdźcie od moich rzeczy i odwróćcie się." - poprosiłam. Ale nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałam. "Od jakich rzeczy, od tych?" - zapytał jeden schylając się i podnosząc z ziemi moją sukienkę i majteczki. "Chcesz to chodź i je sobie weź". Znowu nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Czułam się strasznie. Nigdy więcej takich głupich pomysłów. "Nie idziesz? No to my idziemy" - powiedział facet i zaczęli odchodzić z moimi rzeczami. "Poczekajcie" - krzyknęłam. Przecież nie będę wracać nago do domu. Cała wioska miała by ze mnie ubaw przez rok, pomyślałam. Może tylko chcą zobaczyć mnie nago, oddadzą rzeczy i pozwolą odejść. "Już idę" - dodałam. Zaczęłam zbliżać się do brzegu. Postawiłam stopy na piasku i zaczęłam iść. Woda stawała się coraz płytsza. Najpierw odsłoniła moje piersi, które natychmiast zasłoniłam rękoma. Potem odsłoniła to czego nie miałam już czym zakryć. Czułam się okropnie zażenowana i upokorzona. Naga przed obcymi facetami. I co jeszcze miało mnie spotkać. Woda zaczęła sięgać do kostek, a po chwili wyszłam i stanęłam przed nimi w stroju Ewy. Uśmiechom na ich twarzach nie było końca. "No zobacz jaka wstydliwa, przed chwilą opalała się z cipą na wierzchu a teraz patrz jak się zasłania" - śmiał się ten który trzymał moje ubrania. "Oddajcie mi rzeczy" - powiedziałam. "Chyba żartujesz" -odparł drugi - "jeszcze nie teraz. Gdzie te ręce trzymasz, stań ładnie na baczność". To już był koszmar. Stałam naga na łasce dwóch obcych mężczyzn, i jeśli chciałam odzyskać rzeczy musiałam spełniać ich polecenia. Ale nie miałam wyjścia. Stanęłam na baczność czerwona ze wstydu. "O jak ładnie, a teraz obróć się. O tak. Ładniutka jesteś." Zaczęłam się bać. "A teraz na kolana". Zapytałam o co im chodzi, ale usłyszałam tylko że mam być grzeczna jak nie chcę wracać golutka do domu. Zrobiłam co mi kazali. Upokorzenie sięgał szczytu, ale nie zanosiło się na koniec. Jeden z nich podszedł do mnie i zaczął przesuwać rękę po twarzy. Zaraz potem złapał za piersi. "Musisz zapracować na swoje fanty" - powiedział rozpinając rozporek. "Wiesz co masz robić" - powiedział stając tuż przede mną. Wiedziałam. To było okropne. Dotąd robiłam to tylko z moim facetem a i to niechętnie. Ale nie było wyjścia.' Wzięłam jego penisa najpierw do ręki. Odciągnęłam napletek i zaczęłam masować ręką.' "Do dzioba nie ręką" - powiedział. Powoli zbliżyłam usta do jego penisa. To było obrzydliwe. Dotknęłam językiem jego żołędzia. Potem jeszcze raz. Przeciągnęłam językiem po całym. Wzięłam w usta i zaczęłam na przemian ssać, i lizać, czując jak twardnieje w ustach. Łaskotałam go delikatnie po żołędziu. Myślałam że jak zrobię mu naprawdę dobrze to już będzie koniec. Był coraz bliżej. Mój cieplutki wilgotny języczek robił swoje. Czułam że się zbliża. Po chwili poczułam w ustach ciepłą, lepką ciecz. Posłusznie połknęłam spermę, oblizując dokładnie żołądź. '''Odepchnął mnie. "Teraz ja" - podszedł drugi. "Do roboty". Powoli rozpięłam jego rozporek i opuściłam spodnie. Zsunęłam bokserki. Jego penis już sterczał jak świeca. Objęłam ustami penisa i zaczęłam ściągać i opuszczać skórkę. Potem delikatnie całowałam żołądź, potem całego, a potem znów tylko żołądź. Mój język przesuwał się dookoła. Nagle poczułam jak łapie mnie za włosy i dociska moją głowę. Ssałam coraz mocniej, przerywając to wylizywaniem. Dochodził wolno. Musiałam się długo na lizać. W końcu szarpnął moją głowę do tyłu wyrywając penisa z ust. Sperma trysnęła mi na twarz.' Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak podle jak teraz gdy sperma spływała mi z czoła, po oczach, do ust. Czułam ją też we włosach, a od jej zapachu robiło mi się niedobrze. "Teraz oddacie mi rzeczy?" - zapytałam. "Nie. Jeszcze raz" - znów podszedł pierwszy i szarpiąc za włosy podciągnął głowę do fiuta. Już wiedziałam co mam robić. Zaczęłam znów. Ale teraz szło wolniej. '''W pewnej chwili poczułam dłonie na pośladkach unoszące je do góry. "Nie przerywaj" - usłyszałam z za pleców. Ssałam dalej, czując dłoń przesuwającą się pomiędzy pośladkami. Nagle poczułam jak wsadził mi dwa palce w tyłek i rozszerzył. Jęknęłam, ale jedyną reakcją było szarpnięcie za włosy. Stało się, wszedł penisem w moją pupę. Było strasznie bolesne. A on wpychał coraz mocniej i coraz głębiej, szarpiąc moją pupą, Ja w tym czasie lizałam drugiemu pałę, ssąc, i drażniąc języczkiem żołądź. Znów się zbliżał. Tym razem ten wyszarpnął w ostatniej chwili, i całe jego nasienie wylądował na mnie. Spływało z piersi na brzuch. Drugi ciągle był w mojej pupie. Bardzo bolało. Po chwili jednak poczułam ulgę i ciepłą ciecz wypływającą mi spomiędzy pośladków. Ten z przodu popchnął mnie tak że upadłam na plecy. Rozsunął ręką szeroko nogi. Miało nadejść najgorsze. Wszedł we mnie mocno, ściskając rękoma piersi. Ładował ostro, ale cała sytuacja chyba mnie lekko podnieciła, bo szparkę miałam już wilgotną. Nawet nie było takie straszne. Ułożyłam się wygodniej na trawie i rozsunęłam szerzej nogi. Drugi nie chciał marnować czasu. Podszedł z drugiej strony i kucnął nad twarzą. Wsadził mi penisa do ust.' Teraz z jednej strony rżnął mnie jeden facet, a drugiemu wylizywałam penisa którego przed chwilą miałam w odbycie. Szczyt upokorzenia, lizać penisa z własnego tyłka. Ssałam, a drugi ładował, oblizywałam a drugi ładował. Wytrysk mieli prawie jednocześnie. Jeden zachlapał mi brzuch, cipkę i uda, drugi spuścił się prosto do ust. Leżałam na trawie, naga, zalana spermą we wszystkich miejscach. Nie miałam siły wstać. Rozruchana, po wielokrotnym obciąganiu. Teraz już mi było wszystko jedno. Byle ładowali, a nie chcieli ciągnięcia bo nie miałam siły. Ale to już był koniec. Zostawili mnie tak i odeszli. Po kilku minutach maksymalnie upokorzona postanowiłam opłukać się ze spermy. Weszłam do jeziora i szybko umyłam. Wychodząc zauważyłam jednak coś strasznego. Nie oddali mi rzeczy. Byłam załamana. Tyle upokorzeń, a i tak czekało mnie wracanie do wsi w samych japonkach. Kategoria:Strona główna